


"Don't look at me like that."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, midnight snacks, stealing cookies at 3am lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Roman's on a super secret mission. He cannot get caught under any circumstances. It is of the utmost importance that those cookies become his.





	"Don't look at me like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, working on those prompts from May 2018 again! Fun times! I actually really like how this one turned out lol. Written for the prompt:  
"“Don’t look at me like that.” This, but it's Roman doing something he probably shouldn't be doing and Virgil/other side is glaring at him (kind of lighthearted)."

Roman crouched as he moved down the stairs and through the common room, sneaking as best he could. He tiptoed his way into the kitchen through the darkened rooms. No one could catch him.

He was grateful for the forethought of wearing socks, as opposed to being barefoot or wearing his thundering boots, as his feet met the kitchen tile. This way he would make no noise. His mission could be successful.

Roman rose slightly out of his crouch, knees still bent, so that he could glance around the room. No oddly shaped shadows, no cartoonish eyes staring at him from the dark, no one around to ruin his plans.

He fully rose out of his crouch and crept forward on the balls of his feet, arms held out slightly for balance. He made it to the pantry. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for the door not to squeak. He grabbed the handle and turned it, _painfully_ slow.

No squeak.

Success was near.

Roman stepped inside the pantry, raising onto the very tips of his toes, reaching for the jar on the top shelf. He grabbed it and nearly lost his balance, having to swallow down a loud gasp to stop from giving away his plot.

He sneaked out of the pantry and carefully, _slowly_ set the the jar down on the counter, trying so hard to minimize the noise of ceramic meeting granite. He grinned and removed the lid, repeating the process of setting it quietly on the counter.

Finally, what he came here for. Roman began stuffing his face full of cookies, barely holding back pleased noises at the taste. Nothing could beat Patton’s cooking.

Finally, suc--

The lights flipped on.

Roman froze in the process of shoving a third cookie in his mouth, cheeks puffed out due to the mass inside his mouth. He glanced over to the archway of the kitchen with wide eyes.

Virgil stood there, leaning against the frame of the archway, arms crossed. He took one look at Roman and raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Roman said around the food in his mouth.

“It’s three in the morning,” Virgil deadpanned. “And you’re eating Patton’s cookies.”

Roman swallowed the mass in his mouth, hesitating. “What will it take to get you to keep quiet about this?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. For a moment, Roman was worried that he couldn’t be bought. That no matter what, this would get back to Logan and Patton. Then he raised his nose into the air and pushed off the frame of the kitchen archway.

“I get half and you keep quiet, too.”

“Deal.”

Virgil grinned wickedly and flipped the lights back off. Roman watched as his silhouette speedily yet silently made it’s way across the kitchen. He was stricken with jealously. Virgil really needed to teach him how to sneak around like that, it went so much faster.

They stuffed their faces ravenously, filling their mouths and stomachs with as many cookies as they could. Chewing quietly was a challenge, but they managed it.

Finally, succe--

The lights flipped on, Virgil and Roman both shooting wide-eyed glances to the kitchen entrance.

Logan stood there, hands on his hips, expression stern.

Virgil silently held out a cookie.

Logan kept the facade for a few moments longer before relaxing and smirking, flipping the lights back off and stepping into the kitchen with them.

“This does not get back to Patton,” he whispered, taking the cookie from Virgil’s hand.

“Agreed,” Roman and Virgil replied, trying not to spit cookie crumbs everywhere.

_Finally_, success.

Now they just had to hope Patton wouldn’t find the empty cookie jar before he forgot he made the cookies in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or kudos and I'll love you forever! Follow me on tumblr at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr/com)! I love chatting with y'all there!


End file.
